


five times someone didn't know keith and lance were dating, and one time everyone did

by space_slasher



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, M/M, N Things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_slasher/pseuds/space_slasher
Summary: Кит небрежно пожал плечами:— Я всё ещё злюсь из-за инцидента с «деткой»...или именно то, что написано в названии
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 15





	five times someone didn't know keith and lance were dating, and one time everyone did

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [five times someone didn't know keith and lance were dating, and one time everyone did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8530780) by [Shorty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty). 



> теги автора: без преувеличений ничего кроме очаровательной дружбы и флаффа по клэнсу.. серьезно не ожидайте большего; ханк — всегда ханк
> 
> * hunk — лакомый кусочек, красавчик [именно в фике лэнс намекает на одинаковое звучание с именем ханк]

i.

— Что ж, Ханк, — начал Лэнс, прислоняясь к раме транспортного средства, который тот пытался починить, — чисто гипотетически, если бы я хотел поухаживать за кем-то, что лучше всего сделать?

— Ты хочешь приударить за Аллурой? Чувак, сам же знаешь, что не нравишься ей, — не поднимая взгляда, ответил Ханк. Лэнс — его лучший друг, и он полностью готов помочь, даже если Аллура снова его отвергнет, но помимо этого, существовали также проблемы с одной Алтеанской технологией, которая расходует топливо всего за пять минут работы. Так что ситуация далеко не простая.

— Ладно, но, во-первых… — голос Лэнса повысился, и, когда Ханк поднял голову, на лице у парня уже начал проступать румянец, что обычно случается, когда он слишком бурно, эмоционально на что-либо реагирует. — Я сказал _гипотетически_ , так что по факту я не собираюсь ухаживать за кем-либо.

Ханк подождал несколько секунд, но Лэнс больше ничего не сказал. Потерялся в собственных мыслях. Поэтому он спросил:

— А во-вторых?

— Что? — вздрогнул Лэнс, словно забыл, что стоял посреди мастерской и разговаривал. Одни из тех вещей, которые Ханк узнал о своем друге, когда они впервые встретились, были его невнимательность и способность отвлекаться на всё что угодно. И сейчас, несмотря на то, что именно Лэнс начал беседу, Ханк был готов поспорить, что на минуту паладин совершенно забыл о своем вопросе, слишком поглощённый мыслями о том, кого он (вероятно) хотел покорить.

— А, ничего, — Ханк вздохнул. — Эм, хорошо, я помогу тебе? Хотя и не знаю, зачем ты спрашиваешь. — Он стрельнул взглядом в Лэнса, надеясь, что это выглядело как «я всё знаю» ухмылка (хотя, честно говоря, не имел ни малейшего представления о происходящем, кроме того факта, что Лэнс был ужасен в сокрытии вещей и что он определенно был влюблён). — _Особенно_ , если ты на самом деле ни за кем не ухаживаешь.

— Чувак, твоё имя в прямом смысле Ханк*, — (полностью смаргивая комбо ухмылки и акцента, которые выражались на лице Ханка) сказал Лэнс тоном словно это был общеизвестный факт, но увидев растерянный взгляд друга, ему пришлось продолжить. — Ты, типа, супер горячий, у тебя больше мускулов, чем у чертового Широ, который, кстати, похож на греческого бога. Ты действительно хороший и всегда всем нравишься, даже если это скорее платонические чувства. Впрочем, я уверен, что как минимум девяносто процентов людей были хотя бы немного влюблены в тебя.

Лэнс остановился, на мгновение прикидывая в голове сколько человек влюблялось в Ханка, а затем снова продолжил:

— Ты встречался с парнем в гарнизоне около _шести месяцев_ , и вы, ребята, даже остались друзьями, когда расстались. К тому же, ты единственный из нас, кто на самом деле забил горячую инопланетную цыпочку, что, технически, делает тебя самым успешным в романтическом плане на этом корабле. У Широ есть парень, и я действительно не хочу знать о любовной жизни Корана, так что, исходя из того, что мне известно, у тебя было больше всего романов в замке.

Ханк фыркнул (что позволило ему упустить из виду тот факт, что ожидаемое «кроме меня» не было добавлено к «больше всего романов» в конце комментария Лэнса):

— Когда это я забил горячую инопланетную цыпочку?

— Шей, — Лэнс (снова) сказал это так, как будто всё понятно без дальнейших уточнений, а Ханк вскрикнул громче, чем следовало.

— Мы просто друзья! — Определенно слишком громко. Он осознал это.

— Да, что бы это ни было, я добавил «технически» в конце! Всё равно. Помоги мне, — Лэнс действительно выглядел искренне отчаявшимся, поэтому Ханк решил оставить свои предположения (совершенно не соответствует действительности, ладно?!).

— Ну, думаю, ты должен просто сказать тому человеку, что он тебе нравится? Пригласи на свидание, но не слишком дави? Если ты начнёшь «ухаживать» до свидания, это может отпугнуть. Не кокетничай или флиртуй слишком много. Это может быть странно.

Лэнс неловко улыбнулся, даже не пытаясь цепляться за шанс доказать, что Ханк ошибается, хвастаясь своими навыками флирта:

— Хорошо. Отлично. Но, типа. Что если мы _уже встречаемся_? И я хотел бы сделать наши отношения более романтичными, и я не знаю, как показать, что ценю и забочусь о человеке или что-то в этом роде. Гипотетически.

—…Ладно, — нехотя кивает Ханк. — Может быть, приготовить ужин и создать лёгкую атмосферу? Плюс это даст вам время поговорить. Цветы не будут лишними. Думаю, ты мог бы попробовать приготовить то, что ему нравится? Фильмы тоже хороши, потому что вы можете… обниматься? — он начал краснеть и взмахнул рукой. — Я не знаю, ты сильно давишь на меня!

— Чувак. Бро… Все нормально. Просто успокойся, — медленно проговорил Лэнс, хватая Ханка за плечо и заглядывая ему в глаза. — У тебя не очень дельные советы, но я ценю твои старания. — Он протянул кулак, чтобы Ханк слабо ударил.

— Так, ты мне скажешь из-за чего или вернее из-за кого всё это? — спросил Ханк, и лицо Лэнса снова вспыхнуло.

— Н-нет. То есть, ничего. Просто хотел… ну ты знаешь… набросать идей! На будущее. Гипотетическое будущее, — пробормотал он напоследок, отворачиваясь и уже собираясь выбежать из комнаты.

— И ещё, — потирая затылок, смущённо начал Лэнс, — можешь не упоминать об этом в разговоре с Пидж? И _определённо_ не с Китом. Или, ну, вообще ни с кем. Не говори никому об этом разговоре.

После того как Лэнс ушел, Ханк несколько секунд пытался разобраться в том, что сейчас произошло, но, сдавшись, кивнул и вернулся к более легкой для понимания технологии пришельцев, с которой он провозился почти всю следующую неделю.

ii.

— Кит! — радостно закричал Коран, заставляя парня чуть ли не пролить стакан воды, который он держал. — Ты видел Лэнса? Он должен был помочь убраться в столовой после произошедшего прошлой ночью… — заминка, и между его бровями появилась хмурая морщинка, — _фиаско_ , — честно говоря, иногда паладиновы «связующие» упражнения немного выходят из-под контроля, — но я нигде не могу его найти.

— Оу, Лэнс в моей комнате, — признался паладин.

— Отлично! Тогда я просто схожу за ним.

Коран повернулся в направлении комнат в замке, но Кит неожиданно обогнал его и попытался остановить:

— На самом деле, он не очень хорошо себя чувствует. — И только сейчас Коран заметил, что в дополнение к воде, Кит нёс алтеианские витамины, которые, как они установили, хорошо работают в качестве земных обезболивающих. Он изогнул бровь.

— В самом деле? Тогда он должен провести некоторое время в одной из капсул, — сказал Коран, ведь паладин в плохом состоянии может стать проблемой. И хотя мужчина всё ещё не совсем разбирался в биологии землян, он уверен, что любые проблемы, с которыми может столкнулся Лэнс, должны быстро излечиться в капсуле.

— Ничего страшного, — покачал головой Кит. — У него довольно сильная головная боль: было небольшое сотрясение из-за нашей тренировки несколько часов назад. Но Лэнс сказал, что получал их раньше и что обычно он может спать во время этого, поэтому я заставил его прилечь ненадолго.

— В твоей комнате? — спросил Коран, и на щеках Кита появился легкий румянец.

— Она была ближе к тренировочной комнате, а у него кружилась голова, так что я подумал… — Кит замолчал.

— Хорошо, приятно видеть, что вы двое ладите! — воскликнул Коран. — Знаете, связь между паладинами должна быть прочной. Несмотря на то что вы преодолели всё, что мешало вам сформировать Вольтрона, должен признать, мы с принцессой были немного обеспокоены тем, что личная драма внутри вашей пятерки вызовет проблемы.

Кит кивнул:

— Да. Точно. Наша связь определенно стала намного… прочнее, чем была раньше. Во всяком случае, я собирался отнести это, прежде чем он заснёт, так что…

— Точно-точно, иди, — Коран вздохнул. — Придётся найти кого-нибудь ещё для уборки столовой… Слышал, Пидж улучшила формулу расщепляющей сыворотки, сможем испытать, — он покачал головой. — Пообещай, что если Лэнсу станет хуже, ты попросишь Аллуру или меня поместить его в капсулу, не хочу, чтобы он был болен, если придётся сражаться с Галрой.

Кит снова кивнул:

— Конечно, спасибо. Это действительно не должно быть такой уж большой проблемой. Лэнс, вероятно, просто ведёт себя как ребёнок.

Он сказал последние слова немного неуверенно, и Коран видел, как Кит, стараясь не проливать воду, в спешке шёл по коридору, чтобы быстрее вернуться к Лэнсу.

Действительно, доверие, образовавшееся между двумя паладинами, которые в начале этого путешествия казались наиболее проблематичными из всех, было весьма вдохновляющим. Соблюдая эту скорость, Коран не удивился бы, если к концу недели Кит и Лэнс стали бы лучшими друзьями.

iii.

Пидж просто занималась своими делами, гуляя по коридору замка, когда услышала крики. То есть много громких, злобных криков, исходящих из слегка приоткрытой двери комнаты, немного дальше по коридору (она была почти уверена, что это комната — подвал, черт возьми. Замок Львов был большим и запутанным, но она хороша по части запоминания схем, поэтому, кроме Аллуры и Корана, ориентировалась там лучше всех).

Конечно, девушка могла бы просто повернуть и пойти другим путем, если бы не тот факт, что до нужного места оставался буквально этот один коридор. Приготовившись уже развернуться или, возможно, просто пролезть через вентиляционные отверстия (с момента самой первой схватки с Галрой она ждала шанса повторить это снова), Пидж услышала, что дверь распахнулась.

Разъярённый Лэнс протопал по коридору прямо мимо неё, не говоря ни слова, и этого было достаточно, чтобы остановить совершение её плана Б.

Несколько секунд спустя такой же сердитый, но, возможно, немного более угрюмый Кит вышел из этой же комнаты. Можно было видеть, как он, остановившись, смотрел на пустой коридор, по которому только что прошёл Лэнс.

Пидж не была плоха в разговорах по душам с людьми, и она, во всяком случае, _разделяла_ с Китом некую львино-мистическую связь, однако подойти и спросить «что случилось?», казалось немного странным.

Но девушка это сделала. В основном потому что не хотела ползти через вентиляцию или просто стоять и игнорировать его, что могло рассматриваться как более неловкое развитие событий.

— Мы просто подрались, — ответил он тоном, означавшим, что это была не просто ссора.

— Вы всегда ругаетесь, — отметила Пидж.

Кит пожал плечами:

— Нет, — он сглотнул, — не в этот раз. Это было… было хуже. Настоящая ссора.

— Что Лэнс сделал на этот раз? — спросила она, потому что смотрите: она знала Лэнса; она любила его. Они были друзьями (пусть и в начале вынужденно) дольше, чем она дружила с Китом (пусть это и было больше похоже на приятельские отношения между людьми, разделяющими связь Вольтрона, ей нравилось думать, что они сблизились сильнее за последние несколько недель). В общем, Лэнс как правило начинал большинство перепалок, так что это был логичный вопрос.

— Ничего, — сказал Кит, а затем вздохнул. — Я имею в виду, очевидно _что-то_ он сделал, но тем, кто облажался, был я.

Пидж не хотела давить на него, но Аллура как-то сказала правду о том, что «зеленый паладин обладает пытливым умом».

К счастью для неё, Кит решил продолжить:

— Мы просто… то есть мы спорили, и всё становилось хуже и хуже… Он действовал мне на нервы, а я начал говорить ужасные вещи.

— Это не могло быть настолько плохо…

— Нет, — перебил Кит. — Это было. И я был придурком.

— Что ты сказал?

Он отвернулся.

— Несколько вещей о его полётах и тренировках…

Пидж развела руками, мол ты всё время говоришь ему такое. Кит поморщился.

— Я также затронул… кое-какие личные вещи, о которых он мне рассказывал. Я вел себя по-мудацки, мы ссорились, и я… я зашёл слишком далеко.

Было интересно узнать, когда Лэнс начал делиться личным со своим предполагаемым соперником, но Пидж остановила себя, сосредотачиваясь на одной проблеме за раз.

— Слушай, — она вздохнула, — Лэнс очень преданный, и несмотря на его способность затаивать обиду, близких людей он прощает с вероятностью в сто процентов. Вы, ребята, многое прошли вместе и сблизились. Очевидно, что Лэнс заботится о тебе. Дай ему остыть, а затем поговори и извинись перед ним, и даже после такой крупной, по твоим словам, ссоры он простит тебя.

Пидж неуверенно похлопала его по плечу (было неловко из-за всей этой эмоциональной ситуации, плюс она была гораздо ниже его):

— Серьезно, когда я случайно наступила на пакет с едой, которую ему прислала семья, Лэнс чертовски злился на меня, но всего час, и, кажется, это был самый длительный срок всех его обид. Я знаю, из-за того что вы собачились друг с другом последние месяцы, в это сложно поверить, но Лэнс простит тебя.

Кит кивнул. Он по правде не выглядел намного лучше, но всё же подарил Пидж слабую улыбку.

— Спасибо.

Она улыбнулась в ответ. Кит ушёл вверх по коридору, что — наконец — дало ей возможность убраться подальше от драмы и вернуться к делам.

...

На ужин в тот вечер Кит и Лэнс не пришли, но на следующее утро за завтраком оба паладина вели себя так, будто ничего не случилось — за исключением быстрой улыбки, которую Кит бросил в сторону Пидж, протянув ей миску с зелёной жижей.

iv.

— Аллура! — позвал Лэнс, когда все остальные вышли из комнаты после собрания. — Могу я попросить тебя об одном огромном одолжении?

— Чего ты хочешь, Лэнс? — в лоб спросила алтеанка, стараясь, чтобы в её голосе не прозвучала настороженность, и перевела взгляд от данных, касающихся высадки на планету, на стоящего рядом парня. Даже несмотря на то, что за последние несколько земных недель или около того его попытки флиртовать с ней уменьшились практически до нуля, она всё ещё немного боялась услышать, что именно он считает «огромным» одолжением.

— Ну, согласно плану мы собираемся посетить эту планету, — почти нажимая на кнопку «удалить», он указал пальцем на экране с планом, над которым она должна была работать, — с дипломатической миссией завтра.

Аллура бросила на него взгляд, надеясь передать своё нетерпение.

— Да, Лэнс, я знаю это. Мы постоянно проводим эти длинные мирные встречи.

— Точно! В общем, на совещании кто-то упоминал, что океан планеты абсолютно безопасен для людей и, кроме того, его характеристики приближены к океанам на Земле, да?

— Да, но это буквально всплыло только потому, что ты решил прервать очень важное сообщение, которое я давала по планетарным дипломатическим обычаям, чтобы спросить об океанах, квизнак тебя подери! — Хорошо, не суть важно. Но это было очень грубо. И она действительно хотела бы закончить этот разговор.

— Право, я сожалею об этом… — У Лэнса хватило порядочности, чтобы выглядеть хотя бы слегка виноватым, прежде чем продолжить. — Эм, так что мне тут пришла мысль. Кит и я недавно разговаривали о том, что моё детство прошло на побережье. И я обмолвился, что скучаю по этому и тому подобное, а он сказал, что никогда не был у океана. Что похоже на безумие! Не знаю, были ли у вас какие-нибудь водоёмы на Альтее, но они крутые. И это настоящее преступление, что Кит не разу не видел их вживую.

— Лэнс. У меня нет времени, чтобы слушать всю подноготную того, о чём ты собираешься меня попросить.

— А, прости. — Странно, он казался… почти нервным? — Я просто подумал, что раз Кит не бывал на берегу океана и что в нас определённо не нуждается лучшая команда дипломатов — вам что действительно необходимо шесть человек, чтобы установить мир? — я мог бы взять Кита на экскурсию к почти-земным океанам? Я имею в виду, я бы мог предложить ему сделать это после всей этой миссии, но тогда это заняло бы время и повлияло бы на битву с Галрой, так что… — Лэнс замолчал, с надеждой глядя на неё.

— Полагаю, это правда, что ни один из вас на самом деле никак не влияет на дипломатическую встречу, — задумчиво произнесла Аллура. Кит чувствовал себя немного неловко, когда ему приходилось говорить с людьми (инопланетянами в том числе), Лэнс всегда был готов флиртовать с первым встречным, что часто заканчивалось плохо. И честно говоря, Пидж была почти так же неуклюжа, как и Кит, Ханк очень волновался, и даже Широ, который был лучшим из паладинов во всех этих дипломатических штуках, не был _так хорош_ , если сравнивать его с кем-либо, помимо его товарищей по команде.

— Хорошо, — наконец произнесла она, даже не пытаясь перекричать восторженные возгласы Лэнса.

— Спасибо тебе большое! Ты лучшая! — практически прыгая, поблагодарил Лэнс. — Это будет восхитительно… А у вас, ребята, есть купальники или что-то подобное в замке? О, интересно, смогу ли я добыть что-нибудь, чтобы превратить в доску для серфинга…

Лэнс прервал свою болтовню и немного застенчиво произнес:

— В любом случае, думаю, мне нужно оставить тебя, чтобы ты смогла заняться своими суперважными делами по подготовке.

— Да, следовало бы, — ответила Аллура, но так и не смогла не улыбнуться его воодушевлению, когда он уходил — она знала, как сильна была его тоска по дому, и, возможно, вид океана мог бы помочь ему.

По крайне мере сейчас она может вычеркнуть «исправить ситуацию и/или принести извинения после попыток Лэнса флиртовать» из списка дел в плане, который составлялся перед каждой миссией.

v.

Есть определенные преимущества, когда живешь в гигантском замке только с шестью людьми (или не-совсем-людьми) помимо тебя: если когда-нибудь устанешь от их общества, найти пустую комнату или крыло, ведь замок действительно большой, где можно побыть в одиночестве пару часов точно, не составит труда.

И именно по этой причине Широ раздражен, когда открыв дверь в комнату в дальнем левом крыле замка, куда он ходил всякий раз, когда чувствовал себя подавленным, обнаружил Кита поверх Лэнса на полу, оба были красные и на лице явное потрясение и недовольство из-за того, что их прервали.

— О мой бог, ребята, — рассержено вздохнул он, — _Серьезно_?

Лэнс спихнул Кита с себя и вскочил на ноги, не обращая внимания на бормотание парня.

— Это… это не то, чем кажется?

— Кажется? — прорычал Широ — Да ясно же, что вы деретесь! Опять! А я-то думал, что вы наконец начали ладить после той поездки к океану.

— Это не то, что мы де… — начал было Кит, но остановился с возгласом, когда Лэнс толкнул его локтем в бок.

Они пристально — или лучшим словом будет свирепо — смотрели друг на друга в течение нескольких секунд, пока Лэнс не повернулся к Широ:

— Наверное, это то, как это выглядит, потому что именно этим мы и занимались здесь! — сказал он высоким, странно скрипучим голосом, и опять пихнул Кита локтем.

— Ой! Да перестань делать это! — воскликнул тот и толкнул на пол Лэнса, который уже приготовился кричать.

— Так, остановились оба! — приказал Широ. И окей, он был немного зол, ведь их борьба истощает и заставляет его чувствовать себя подавленным… Он правда думал, что их отношения начали налаживаться. Конечно, оживлённые споры всё ещё можно было услышать, но выглядели они почти по-дружески. Часто даже казалось, что паладины наслаждались процессом больше, чем на самом деле сердились друг на друга. И сейчас они в его комнате (в ненастоящей его комнате), и глупо, конечно, было быть настолько привязанным к ней, но здесь есть голографический проектор, который показывает разные изображения с Алтеи, а наблюдение за некосмическими местами, пусть и отличными от родной планеты, помогало успокоиться.

К счастью, к тому времени как Широ взбесился бы ещё больше, Кит и Лэнс встали и с огорчённым видом отошли друг от друга.

— Мы просто, э-э, уйдём, — сказал Лэнс и, игнорируя недовольство, схватил Кита за руку и потащил на выход.

Когда дверь закрылась, Широ едва услышал слова Кита, что это было близко, и саркастичный ответ Лэнса «да, спасибо тебе», но ему, кажется, было всё равно, ведь он остался один в тишине и покое.

\+ i.

Измученные недавней дракой с рядовыми солдатами Галры на аванпосте, они сидели за обеденным столом и ели действительно хороший обед, который приготовил Ханк из Алтеанской жижи, добавив несколько по возможности купленных на других планетах ингредиентов инопланетной пищи.

— Эй, детка, передай мне инопланетную-приправу-не-похожую-на-кристаллическую-соль, — попросил Лэнс, и как в замедленной съемке почти все головы, за исключением одной, повернулись к нему.

— Нет, — ответил Кит. Они оба не замечали, как все перестали есть и уставились на них.

— Что значит нет? Тебе надо просто протянуть руку! — завопил Лэнс и указал на контейнер, находящийся рядом с локтем Кита и содержащий то, что они называли и использовали в качестве соли. — Я мог бы с легкостью сам схватить его, однако одно «но»: я стараюсь быть любезным, а переползать через тебя, чтобы добраться до него, испортило бы всё впечатление!

— Я просил не называть меня так, — раздраженно выдохнул Кит и отодвинул солонку подальше от Лэнса.

— Как, «деткой»? — спросил он. — Это же прозвище! Это должно быть милым!

— Ну, это не так. Я специально говорил тебе, что не считаю это милым. Кто вообще захочет, чтобы его называли «детка»?

— Много людей! И радуйся, что не называю тебя «зайкой» или «котёнком».

Кит застыл:

— Если ты меня хоть раз так назовешь, я тебя брошу. Без шуток. Я честно могу сделать это. И пока не пообещаешь, больше не называть меня «деткой», соли или _чего-нибудь ещё_ ты не получишь.

— Но это же идеально подходящее прозвище! — настаивал Лэнс, быстро поворачиваясь к остальной команде, смотрящей на них с немым удивлением. — Верно, Ханк?

Ханк, словно очнувшийся ото сна, брызгая слюной, закричал почти так же громко, как и Лэнс до этого:

— В тот раз это было о Ките! Как… как давно вы встречаетесь?!

Лэнс раскрыл рот.

— Ты же сказал, что никому не расскажешь об этом разговоре, предатель!

— Стой, так вот из-за чего было то Алтеанское порно и мерзкий ужин, который Лэнс приготовил мне несколько недель назад? — спросил Кит. — Ты ухаживал за мной?

— В свою защиту…

Кит перебил парня, закатив глаза:

— Ты не знал, что это было порно, плюс на самом деле ты хороший повар, если не готовишь из инопланетной пищи, да, я знаю.

— Погодите, — начал Широ, — Вы, ребята, действительно ссорились, когда я наткнулся на вас пару дней назад, или вы…

— О мой бог! — лицо Лэнса покрылось красными пятнами. — Мы что играем в игру «назови самые неловкие вещи друг о друге», потому что, потому что… — он резко остановился, — хорошо, сейчас я не могу придумать ничего неловкого о вас, но когда всё же сделаю это, о, когда я это сделаю, вам лучше быть начеку!

— То есть вы не знали, что мы _встречаемся_? — спросил Кит у команды. Лицо у него было такое же красное, как у Лэнса, который старался сосредоточиться на них, внезапно осознав, что Ханк спросил, как долго они встречались.

Все пятеро посмотрели друг на друга, а затем снова на Лэнса и Кита.

— Я нет, — начал Ханк.

— Без понятия, — ответила Пидж. Следом Широ, Аллура и Коран покачали головами.

— Вы должно быть издеваетесь, — тихо засмеялся Лэнс. — Мы не были особо _деликатными_.

— На протяжении всего нашего разговора, о котором мне запрещено говорить, ты повторял, что всё это было гипотетически, — указал Ханк.

— А я-то думала, вы просто преодолели своё «соперничество».

Лэнс усмехнулся:

— Окей, Пидж, неужели воздушные кавычки были так необходимы? И наш секретный разговор был почти месяц назад, Ханк!

— Я согласна с Пидж, — сказала Аллура, и Коран кивнул на её слова. — Честно говоря, думала, что вы только начинаете дружить.

— А на самом деле в этом есть смысл, — задумался Ханк.

Лэнс улыбнулся и протянул руку, чтобы хлопнуть его по спине:

— Спасибо, приятель!

— Я имею в виду, вспомните, как много Лэнс говорил о Ките в Гарнизоне, — Ханк повернулся к Пидж, и она угукнула в знак согласия.

— Да, после того как Кита выгнали оттуда и до начала _тесного соседства_ , мы постоянно слушали разговоры о нём, — Пидж улыбнулась почти ехидно, и Лэнс уверен, что всё слышали, как громко он сглотнул. — «В этом я точно намного лучше Кита», «боги, вы видели эту идиотскую куртку», и моё любимое — «как думаешь, что сейчас делает Кит?»

— «Если бы у меня были такие волосы как у Кита, я бы не носил этот дурацкий маллет», — подхватил Ханк.

— Знаете что? — вмешался Лэнс и, приподнимаясь, хлопнул руками по столу. — Я думал, мы обсуждаем то, насколько невнимательны вы!

— И это говорит человек, который не знал, что Пидж — девушка, — сказал Кит, Лэнс обернулся к нему.

— Ты должен быть на моей стороне! — пожаловался он, откидываясь на спинку стула.

Кит небрежно пожал плечами:

— Я всё ещё злюсь из-за инцидента с «деткой».

Лэнс издал длинный драматичный стон, и команда засмеялась.


End file.
